


На шаг ближе

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Collections: Летчики





	На шаг ближе

— Откуда ты так хорошо знаешь звездную карту? Мог бы пойти не в истребители, а в навигаторы. С легкостью бы сдал экзамены по профильному предмету.

— Вот ещё, — отмахнулся Воронцов. — Какой из меня навигатор? Так, баловство одно.

Тем временем метки расцвечивали систему обозначениями. Скорости, конечно, до среднестатистического навигатора не хватало, но Дарин не мог похвастаться и этим. Он, скорее, мешал сосредоточенно колдующему Ворону, чем помогал, но тот почему-то не просил не лезть под руку, только мимоходом правил неточные данные.

Дарин перестал вмешиваться в процесс, окончательно уверившись, что его помощь не требуется. Подпер кулаком щеку и принялся изучать подчиненного.

Воронцов заметил пристальное к себе внимание минуте на пятой.

— Что?

— Гадаю, откуда в твоей голове появились эти знания, если в навигаторы ты не собирался.

— Есть варианты?

— Варианты есть всегда, но я хочу услышать правду от тебя.

— Ты будешь разочарован, — после недолгого колебания предупредил Воронцов и опустил взгляд на монитор. — Дед в детстве подарил проектор, тот высвечивал на потолке выбранные созвездия, можно было задавать стандартные маршруты и читать о системах. Я менял карты только тогда, когда мог рассказать всё наизусть.

Дарин восхищенно присвистнул:

— Ну, ты даёшь! — и, подавшись вперёд, тихо спросил: — Но зачем?

Ворон замялся, дернул плечом: мол, отстань, а? Но Дарина этим было уже не остановить. Как и у всех летчиков, любопытство было у него в крови.

— Да ладно. Рассказывай, ведомый. Всё равно ведь не отстану.

Воронцов смерил Дарина задумчивым взглядом, тяжело вздохнул и мрачно буркнул:

— Так мне казалось, что я на шаг ближе к небу.

[art by @Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
